


Thug Lovin'

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [9]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Almost Dying, Angst, Beers, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bromance, Comforting, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Past, Detective, Drinking, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Fluff, Gangs, Gay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hanging Out, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Killing a bad guy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Memories, Murder, Nice Personality, Nicknames, Police, Referenced depression, References to Drugs, References to nightmares, Romance, Sad, Sex, Shooting, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Some Humor, Staring, Talking, Tears, Warm, getting drunk, loving, neck kisses, sometimes adorable, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar Davis meets a detective named Levi Edwards. He's different from anyone else he has ever met. Levi gets feelings for him. Lamar starts feeling the same.♡ [Lamar x Male Oc]~ I wrote this Fanfiction with a close friend, B. His name on here/Wattpad is TheGayBerry :) If you wanna check out his Fanfics/One-shots.





	1. Chapter 1 - White Haired Guy

Lamar went to a party with Franklin. They were having a good time too. 

 

\- “Ey, look at all these chicks, Frank! Those jiggly booties and tits, ya will have some good time, homie!” Lamar laughed and nudged Franklin's shoulder. Frank huffed, shaking his head, though he smirked.

  
  
\- “Yeah, well let's see dat later, homie. Like ya'd like any of these girls either..” Franklin mumbled and made his way to the side of the place with Lamar. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_An hour later -_

 

A fight had started and the police came. Lamar was grabbed. They put his hands behind his back and handcuffed him. They arrested him. 

 

They put Lamar in the police car and started taking him to the police station. 

 

\- “What? Hey, Ah have nothin' to do with dis! Frank, homie! Ah man Ah'm gonna' be so screwed…” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were at the police station, inside now. Two guys were holding him by the arms. Both were glaring at him. 

 

Lamar was trying desperately to explain that he hadn't done anything. He had stopped fighting out of their grip so he just kept talking and talking. 

 

They weren't listening to Lamar. 

 

A guy with white hair noticed this. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. He puts the coffee down on the front desk then, walked towards those three. 

 

The white haired guy also has dark blue eyes and white skin. He is wearing a black, long sleeved shirt with buttons, three were undone at the top of it. He also has dark gray jeans and black boots on. 

 

Lamar sighed and groaned, looking at his feet until he noticed someone new walking towards him.   
  
\- “Evenin’ officer.” he said to the white guy, but the men holding him didn't appreciate his comment.   
  
\- “Hey! Ah just- Whatever..” 

 

The two guys looked at this white haired guy. 

 

“D-Detective Levi.” One of the guys said 

 

“What seems to be the problem here?” Levi asked 

 

“There was a big fight. We grabbed one of the thugs there.” 

 

Levi looked at Lamar. 

 

\- “Ah ain't one of 'em!” Lamar argued and gritted his teeth.  
  
\- “Man, dis here..dis is all wrong! Like ya can blame some random thug- Ah mean random guy from all of dat! Dawg, ya should've seen dat shit there, Ah did nothing wrong!” 

 

Levi listened to every word Lamar said. He nods his head. 'I have to get him away from these assholes first.' he thought 

 

He looked at the two officers.

 

“Well, you don't need to hold him like that. He's handcuffed. He's not going anywhere. If it's that much of a hassle, give him to me for awhile.” Levi said to them. 

 

“Fine, here.” 

 

\- “Oh, man thank you sir, thankyouthankyouthankyou, ya made the right choice, Ah-”  
  
It was when Lamar was tossed over to him, a bit startled and surprised by the movement. 

 

Lamar would've fallen on his face if Levi haven't of grabbed him in time. He holds Lamar up with his hands on Lamar's shoulders. 

 

They looked into each other's eyes for a second. 

 

His eyes met with the detective, he stared at him for a short second before forcing himself to look away. Weird, why did he kept staring at the detective? Lamar tried to brush the weird moment off his mind. 

 

Levi noticed this too but, didn't say anything. He took Lamar to a room and puts him in a chair. It's an interrogation room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Levi closed the door, still standing. His normal stare faded as he smiles warmly at Lamar. He lit a cigarette. He started smoking as he looks at Lamar. 

 

“Name's Levi. I'm a detective here.” he said to him. “We're alone now so, why don't you tell me your side again. Tell me what happened.” 

 

He sat down on the table near Lamar. 

 

Lamar tapped the table with his fingers nervously, rocking his feet too.   
  
\- “Like Ah said, Ah was in the party, the police came and grabbed me! Ah don't know what was goin' on in there anyway, more than drunk chicks and dudes, dis awful bass boost music..” 

 

Levi got an annoyed look but, it wasn't towards Lamar. He let some of the ash fall from his cigarette. 

 

"They just grabbed you? And you weren't even involved? This is why I hate most of the cops here. Those racist assholes." he said, angrily. 

 

Lamar frowned a bit at his reaction, in surprise. He didn't really think a white guy would keep his side. Though, he wasn't sure what to expect since he hadn't been with a detective ever.  
  
\- “Yeah, tell me about it..” Lamar shook his head. 

 

Levi smiled at him. He grabs Lamar's chin, making Lamar look him in the eye. Then, after a few seconds, he lets go of him. "You're a good guy. I've been a detective for awhile so, I know who's bad or has something to hide just by looking into their eyes." he said, smiling. 

 

Lamar was startled slightly when he felt Levi's hand to grab his chin. His cold and slender fingers had a surprisingly gentle grip which Lamar enjoyed. Enjoyed?! Lamar felt a slight blush on his cheeks. He let a strangled sound from him when Levi explained his method.   
  
'Oh man, Ah'm screwed..He will know everythin’..' Lamar tapped his fingers against the table. 

  
\- “Cool..” Lamar said with a nervous chuckle. 

 

Levi noticed everything, the way Lamar acted too. He didn't say anything again, keeping his smile. He got off the table and puts out his cigarette. 

 

He got behind Lamar. He was now leaning his back against the chair and slightly on Lamar's back too. 

 

"What I see in you is that you're a great guy with an interesting personality. You've also done things in the past, bad ones. Pretty sure that you're still doing them in the present. I can tell that you're nervous about something too." Levi said to him. 

 

Man, who is this guy, for reals? Lamar tensed up even more when he got close to him and began to tell basically his whole life story, contained in only couple sentences. He gulped, he wasn't very good being under pressure. 

 

Levi notices again and moved away, getting in front of him. "Anyway, you're not in trouble. What's your name? I haven't gotten it yet." 

 

Lamar looked up at him, relieved that he wasn't too close to him anymore.   
  
\- “It's Lamar.” he said, now examining Levi, up and down with his eyes.  
  
\- “Ya say ya are a detective or somethin'.. What does that even do?” Lamar asked 

 

'That's a name I'm not gonna forget.' Levi thought with a smile. 

 

"A detective is someone who investigates crimes that happen and find the bad guy. I mostly investigate murders and drug crimes."  

 

\- “A'ight.” Lamar nodded. He had noticed a small smile on Levi's face, but he didn't put too much mind to it.  
  
\- “Well, what information ya need from me that Ah can get out?” Lamar also asked 

 

"You gave me enough information already. I believe everything you say because I can tell that you're telling the truth. I know the police captain here. So, I'II have you out in a few minutes." Levi said then, he walked to the door, opening it. "Stay here." 

 

After that, he left, closing the door behind him too.

 

Lamar was alone in the room now. 

 

When Levi left, Lamar exhaled heavily, sort of relieved that he'd get out. This seemed pretty good, he thought. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

Levi came back into the room. He takes the handcuffs off Lamar. 

 

"You can go now. Don't make eye contact with anyone until you're out of here. Stay out of trouble and here." Levi also said to Lamar, giving a small white card to him. It has Levi's phone number on it. 

 

"If anything does happen. Call me." Levi smiles again at him. 

 

Lamar smiled when he got his handcuffs removed. He stood up and rubbed his wrists, looking up at Levi.   
  
\- “Thanks, man.” Lamar sighed in relief and listened to Levi's instructions. He gave Lamar his card, which Lamar took, slightly surprised.  
  
\- “A'ight, thanks again, Levi.” Lamar said with a smirk. He made his way out of the interrogation room and the police station.  
  
As soon as he was out of the building, off the street, Lamar felt like he could breathe again. He chuckled and decided to call Frank. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - That Night

_As soon as he was out of the building, off the street, Lamar felt like he could breathe again. He chuckled and decided to call Frank._

 

Levi smiles to himself then, goes to talk to the police captain again, who happens to be his sister. He's talking to her, sitting near her with a smile. They're very close. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin came to Lamar's house, they talked through the happenings of the night. Lamar told Franklin about Levi, who had basically saved his ass.  
  
\- “Lamar, what have Ah said 'bout being careful, homie?”  
  
\- “Ah know Frank, but listen! This time it wasn't mah fault!”  
  
\- “Ah have dis feelin' ya lyin' to me homie..”  
  
\- “Nigga’, Ah ain't lyin' shit!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Later on, Lamar and Franklin started watching TV. 

 

Lamar fiddled Levi's card in his hands, thinking about him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Levi was thinking about Lamar. He thought for a moment. Then, he looked up Lamar's phone number. 

 

He decided to call him as he smiles again. His phone was ringing, waiting for Lamar to pick up. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar jolted up when his phone began to buzz. He noticed the unknown caller and frowned.   
  
\- “Yo whaddup?” Lamar picked up the phone, Franklin looked at him, curiously. 

 

"Hey Thug Lovin', it's me. Did you get home alright, Lamar?" Levi asked him. 

 

Lamar became red in an instant, getting up from the couch and walking to another room.   
  
\- “Levi?!” Lamar said, quietly so Franklin couldn't hear. 

 

Levi smiled again. "Yeah. So, what's up?" 

 

Lamar sat on his bed, in the room.   
  
\- “Not much, hanging with mah homie, Frank. At my place. So yeah, Ah got home, thanks to ya..”  Lamar chuckled, smiling a bit. 

 

"That's good to hear. We should hang out sometime." After saying that, Levi had another smile. 

 

\- “Oh..” Lamar raised his brows, surprised by his suggestion. He wondered if there was a catch on this. Though, Levi seemed nice. Maybe it was nothing too bad.  
  
\- “Uh, sure.. Like Ah have anythin' better to do.”  Lamar grinned.   
  
\- “So, ya can decide when, Ah bet Ah'm available more often than ya.” 

 

Levi laughs at that. "True. Well, I won't keep you away from your friend any longer. Bye, Lamar." Then, Levi hangs up. He saves Lamar's number in his phone too. 

 

\- “Bye.” Lamar chuckled with a smile and saved Levi's number as well. He smiled, adding a detective emoji after his name. 

 

\- “Homie, who was this secret caller? Ya in trouble again?” Franklin teased when Lamar came back. He huffed and shook his head.  
  
\- “Just someone.” Lamar answered and sat down.  
  
\- “Have ya started dating some advertisement girl ya don't wanna talk about?” Frank continued but, Lamar nudged his shoulder, making Frank laugh.  
  
\- “Shut up, nothin' like that.” Lamar said and continued to watch TV.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Later, Franklin left home, leaving Lamar alone. He switched off the TV and went to bed. 

 

He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling before falling asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Levi goes home, driving there in his car. He had a house in Vinewood Hills. He parks the car and gets out. He went inside the house, he also closed the door behind himself. 

 

He walked into the bathroom, taking off his clothes. He gets in the shower, warm water running. He is lost in thought as the water falls down his body and skin. 

 

After awhile, Levi got out, drying off with a towel. 

 

He goes into his bedroom. He puts on his boxers and gets into the bed. He has a blanket over himself as he closes his eyes, falling asleep. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Afternoon Guys Hang Out

_ The Next Day, Afternoon -  _

 

It was Levi's day off so, he was at the shooting range right now. He has his phone in his pocket too. 

 

Levi is wearing a dark blue tank top with a black, unzipped jacket over it and dark blue jeans with his black boots again. 

 

He shoots at the targets, hitting all of them. He smiles to himself. 

 

Levi left, he walked to his car then, got in. 

 

'What should I do? I really wanna hang out with Lamar right now.' he thought to himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar woke up around 2PM, getting lazily out of the bed and making some simple breakfast. He began to browse his phone, thinking about the call from last night. Levi, what kind of guy he really was? Lamar tried to brush his thoughts about him off when he began to eat. 

 

Lamar decided to text Levi.    
  
'Wats ur case, detective?' 

 

Levi saw the text and laughed. 'Thug lovin'. I'm actually not on a case right now. Today is my day off :)' he texted back to him. 

 

'Cool. Wanna hang out? & wats w/ thug lovin?'    
  
Lamar couldn't help but, feel a blush crawling to his cheeks by the nickname. 

 

'Sure :D Also, I wanted to give you a nickname. I think Thug Lovin' fits you perfectly.' he texts that to Lamar. Levi resisted the urge to put a winky face too. 

 

'Weirdo. Where u wanna meet?' Lamar began to look for his usual outfit to wear. 

 

Levi was smiling, to himself again. 'xD Tell me your address. I'm in my car. I'II come pick you up.' 

 

Lamar texted Levi his address and got himself ready. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Levi got there and was waiting for him in the car. 'I'm here :)' he also texted. 

 

Lamar noticed an unfamiliar car on the street and heard his phone buzz. He checked his phone before getting out and walking to the car.    
  
\- “Nice car ya got here.” Lamar chuckled when he got in the car. 

 

"Thanks. So, what do you wanna do?" Levi asked with a smile. 

 

\- “Well, Ah'm a bit hungry, cause Ah haven't eaten much today. Can we have lunch somewhere?” Lamar asked 

 

"Sure." Levi was smiling more. 

 

He drives to Burger Shot and stops the car. They went inside. 

 

Levi orders some fries and a coke soda for himself. After Lamar said his order, Levi payed for everything. 

 

They sat down, waiting for their food to be done. Levi had got his soda, drinking it. 

 

Lamar had ordered himself a burger with fries and a coke. He was surprised when Levi paid, but he didn't mind. Lamar drank his own soda as well, he sat on the other side of the table.    
  
\- “Thanks for payin', dude.” Lamar said, with a smile. 

 

Levi smiled again. "No problem, Lamar." Then, he smirked. "Hey, do you have a girlfriend, Thug Lovin'?" 

 

Lamar frowned at his question but, he had a smirk on his face.    
  
\- “Nah, Ah'm a free alpha male~” Lamar grinned. 

 

Levi smirks more. 'Interesting.' he thought. "That's cool." he said 

 

The food was done as they started eating. 

 

\- “Yeah, Ah enjoy freedom. And' there hasn't really been a woman of mah dreams yet.” Lamar grinned again and started to eat. He hummed in approval, savoring his burger.    
  
\- “Dayum!” 

 

Levi thought about what Lamar said then, he laughs at Lamar's 'dayum'. Levi smiles again. "Well, your turn. Ask me anything." 

 

Lamar smirked.    
  
\- “Well, have ya found da love of your life, detective?” he asked, raising his brows. He even checked Levi's hands, not seeing any rings.    
  
\- “It seems ya ain't married yet.” Lamar said 

 

"It's cheesy, I've had girlfriends but, I'm waiting for the right one. I'm not a player type either." Levi said to him. 

 

'I've had boyfriends too. But, I shouldn't tell Lamar that. I'II tell him my sexual orientation if he asks.' Levi also thought, to himself again. 

 

\- “Ah'm not blaming ya, love is tough shit..”  Lamar chuckled, pointing at Levi with one fry before eating it.    
  
\- “Okay, your turn~” he added, with a smirk. 

 

Levi laughed then, smirked again. "Sexual orientation?" he asked 

 

Levi was finished with his food and had his hands behind his head as he leaned back, down too, in his chair. 

 

\- “Sexual orientation? Shit, Ah'm a straight mofo, dawg. Ah guess.. Ah mean, Ah fucked a chick with a dick once, but Ah was so wasted that Ah didn't notice until mah dick was way up in her ass!” Lamar told him. 

  
  
But, I think we all know the truth which Lamar wasn't yet aware of~ 

 

Levi was laughing now. 

 

\- “What? Dat ain't funny, man! Even though love is love man, but Ah ain't into that thing. Franklin keeps reminding me of that, Ah'm just tryna forget.” 

 

Levi calms down. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Ok then, Thug Lovin'." 

 

Lamar slurped his drink and nodded.    
  
\- “So, what's yours? Sexual orientation?” Lamar asked and leaned back as well. 

 

"I'm bisexual. I like both genders." Levi also said to Lamar. 

 

\- “That's what Ah thought by that question.” Lamar smirked again and finished his eating. He groaned happily and patted his belly.    
  
\- “Yep, Ah'm done for good, dawg~” 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Beers and Sad Memories

_Levi calms down. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Ok then, Thug Lovin'."_

 

_Lamar slurped his drink and nodded._

_  
\- “So, what's yours? Sexual orientation?” Lamar asked and leaned back as well. _

 

_"I'm bisexual. I like both genders." Levi said to him._

 

_\- “That's what Ah thought by that question.”  Lamar smirked and finished his eating. He groaned happily and patted his belly._

  
_\- “Yep, Ah'm done for good, dawg~”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Levi smiled and grabs his drink. He took a sip as they left, getting back into Levi's car. 

 

Lamar sat back in Levi's car, cranking his neck, side to side.   
  
\- “Man, Ah never guessed Ah'd make friends with a police..a detective..” Lamar chuckled 

  
  
Levi smiles, looking at Lamar. "What now?" 

 

Lamar rubbed his neck.   
  
\- “Ah'm out of ideas, dawg.. Ya got any?” 

 

Levi thought for a second. 'Not the strip club, I couldn't stand seeing Lamar being touched by strippers. Not the bar, I don't know what I'd do if I was drunk with him.' 

 

"Wanna hang out at my house? Because I don't know what else to do." Levi said, almost laughing again. 

 

\- “Sure, that must be the best idea.” Lamar chuckled again.   
  
\- “And of course Ah wanna' see in how fancy house ya livin'. Mah own ain't that great.” Lamar grinned. 

 

Levi laughed at that. "Of course you do." he said with sarcasm. 

 

After that, he drives away. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

He drove to Vinewood Hills and stops the car near his house. They went inside. Levi closed the door behind them. 

 

Lamar looked around him with a smirk, he did like Levi's house. He found himself in the living room and sat down on the couch. 

 

Levi grabs two beers from the fridge. He walked over to him and sat down by Lamar. He gave one of the beers to him. He started drinking his own beer, halfway down. 

 

Lamar followed Levi's drinking, his eyes fixating shortly to his Adam's apple. He then opened his beer and began to drink, sighing by the cold drink going down.   
  
\- “Damn, so good! Ya are quite of a host, ya know? No wonder ya have done so great with your life!” Lamar said with another smile, looking at him.    
  
\- “And, Ah'm still thankful that ya helped me out last night. Ah would've screwed things up by myself.” Lamar also said. 

 

Levi stopped drinking and looked at him. He couldn't stop smiling. "Thanks and you're welcome, Lamar. You're a great guy, I know I said that before but, you really are."

  
  
Lamar smiled and nodded.    
  
\- “Ya ain't any worse guy either, dawg.” Lamar chuckled softly.    
  
\- “Ah gotta' admit somethin', Levi..” Lamar started, taking a sip from his beer.    
  
\- “If ya can see through people well, and ya told me Ah have done bad things and might still do them.. Yeah, ya right with that. But that's kinda the way ya gotta' live to survive. Ah'm a feral dog among feral dogs..” 

 

\- “When ya born and lived in San Andreas, ya know where it's gonna' end.” Lamar shrugged and looked at him again. 

 

Levi got a dark look on his face. "You mean dead?" he asked, he also was emotionless for a second. 

 

\- “Ya either the dead dog or the livin' dog.”  Lamar said and looked away. 

  
  
Levi drank his beer until it was gone. He drops the empty bottle onto the ground, it shatters into pieces. His stare as cold as ever with no emotion. His eyes slightly faded and dark. 

 

Lamar was startled by the shatter, he looked immediately at Levi. He frowned, noticing that he wasn't himself.   
  
\- “Levi?” Lamar brought his hand onto his shoulder.    
  
\- “Hey, what's wrong, dawg?” 

 

Levi blinked his eyes a few times then, looked at Lamar. His dark and emotionless state going away. He looked at the broken glass. "Shit, did I do that? I must've spaced out without realizing. Sorry..." he also said, starting to clean the glass up. 

 

Lamar stopped his cleaning and pushed him against the back of the couch by his shoulder.   
  
\- “Hey, take it easy, man.. Lemme take care of dis. Get your shit together that time.” Lamar said with low, calming voice. He began to gather the glass shards up, at first taking the ones away from Levi's hands. 

 

"Fine, thanks." Levi said, quietly. He lays on the couch, on his side. He closed his eyes, resting. That usually helps him calm down. He could still hear Lamar too. 

 

Lamar sighed, he collected all of the glass shards and taking them to the trash. He wondered how much Levi was going through, or how much he had seen if he flipped like that all of a sudden. He felt sort of bad for him.   
  
\- “..Shit!” Lamar cut himself with the shard by accident, shaking his hand a bit as he got rid of the stinging. Lamar examined his palm, it was a small wound, nothing serious. 

 

Levi jumped at that and falls off the couch. "Lamar!?" he said in a panicked voice. 

 

Lamar looked back to Levi, more worried about his state.   
  
\- “Levi? Shit, ya a'ight?” Lamar pressed his palm with another so he wouldn't bleed on the ground, or that Levi wouldn't see his hand when he walked to him.   
  
\- “Man, Ah'm worried about ya..” Lamar said with a frown. 

 

Levi calmed down. He has a sad look tho. He looks at him. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." he said to him. 

 

\- “If ya have some shit goin' on, Ah'm here and' Ah can listen.. Get it off your mind before ya flip worse.” Lamar said 

 

Levi had tears in his eyes. "I watched someone die in front of me. And I couldn't do anything about it..I can't..my sister made me take a few days off because whenever I look at dead bodies or blood. Bad memories come back. People have said that I get a strange look on my face, a dark and emotionless one..if you talk about death or anything like that, I sorta act that way too..." 

 

Lamar nodded at Levi and sat him back down on the couch. He was a bit tensed about his hand, to not make Levi panic about it.   
  
\- “We all have our demons, dawg. We gotta' learn how to live with 'em.” Lamar said when he sat down beside him.   
  
\- “Ya gotta' learn to turn your weaknesses into your strength. Ya gotta' do it yourself, but.. That doesn't mean ya are alone with it. Ya will have people supporting ya, helpin' ya..” Lamar tried to cheer him up. 

 

Levi listened to him then, talked again. "Lamar, what's your mom like?" 

 

\- “She's a strict, fine woman. She knew how to teach kids, though I was a bad brat.” Lamar chuckled. 

 

Levi slightly laughs then, his sad look came back. "I didn't know my mom for long..." 

 

\- “She still lives in your memories.” Lamar said and rubbed circles on Levi's back. 

 

"Yeah but, when I have nightmares, I see her die, over and over again. Ironic, right? Because the person I cared the most for, died." Levi started crying. 

 

Lamar felt really bad for Levi. His faith had been horrible to carry on his shoulders. Lamar bit his lip with a frown, he couldn't stand seeing Levi or anyone like this.   
  
He wrapped his arms around Levi, pulling him into a hug.    
  
\- “There, there..Levi.. Let it out...” 

 

Levi cried more, tears falling down now. "I-I don't wanna talk anymore. I'II tell you what happened some other time." he said, sadly. 

 

\- “Ya don't need to tell me anythin' ya don't want to..” Lamar said with a calming voice. He stroked Levi's hair with his healthy hand, careful not to stain anything with the wounded one. 

 

"I want to. You're nice. Have warm skin and a beating heart. You're alive, let it stay that way. Please don't die. Don't leave.." Levi also said, in a sad and quiet voice again. 

 

Lamar couldn't help but, think that Levi's vulnerable state made him sort of..adorable. He smiled a bit and kept him close.   
  
\- “I won't, promise.” Lamar whispered. 

 

Levi hugs him back, also wrapping his arms around Lamar's body. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Staying, Drunk, & Sleepy Cuddling

_"I want to. You're nice. Have warm skin and a beating heart. You're alive, let it stay that way. Please don't die. Don't leave.." Levi also said, in a sad and quiet voice again._

 

_Lamar couldn't help but, think that Levi's vulnerable state made him sort of..adorable. He smiled a bit and kept him close._

_\- “I won't, promise.” Lamar whispered._

 

_Levi hugs him back, also wrapping his arms around Lamar's body._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"By the way, how old are you?" Levi asked him, to lighten the mood a little bit now. 

 

Lamar blushed a bit by his move, but let it be.   
  
\- “Ah'm 27.” Lamar said   
  
\- “How about you?” 

 

"I'm older than you. I'm 29." Levi said, starting to smile. 

 

Lamar raised his brows.   
  
\- “Well damn! Couldn't have guessed.. Now Ah can start callin' ya old!” Lamar grinned. 

 

Levi started to laugh. "You ass! I'm only two years older than you!" he said 

 

\- “Who ya callin' ass? At least it can't be as wrinkly as yours!” 

 

Levi glared at him, a death glare. He pushed him. 

"Whatever, Thug Lovin'." he also said 

  
  
Lamar grinned again and fell on his back against the armrest. He looked back at Levi. 

 

Levi looks at him. "What?" 

 

Lamar chuckled and shook his head.   
  
\- “Nothin’. Ah bet your ass is fine, no wrinkles.” he teased. 

 

Levi smirks at that. "Get me drunk and I'II suck you off." he said, half jokingly. 

 

Lamar frowned with a smirk.   
  
\- “Dawg, dat's gay!” 

 

"And? I'm bisexual, remember? I don't really care." After saying that, Levi got up. Then, he opens the refrigerator and grabs another beer. 

 

Lamar looked at him leave, watching him with puppy eyes, wanting one too. 

 

Levi saw that and grabs a second one for him. He walks over, standing near Lamar, he gives it to him. 

 

Lamar nodded as 'thank you', smiling and patting the spot beside him. 

 

Levi sat by him, drinking his beer down again. 

 

Lamar began to drink as well, sighing happily, savouring the liquid.   
  
\- “How are ya feelin'?” Lamar asked, looking at Levi. 

 

"I'm alright now." Levi said, with a small smile. 

 

Lamar nodded shortly and smiled to him, taking another sip. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
A little bit later, Lamar had finished his second beer and he felt relaxed, by the alcohol. He had laid back against the couch, his arm on the rest of it. 

 

Levi had finished his second beer too. He also had two more beers. Then, he was grabbing another one. 

 

\- “Levi, ya sure an old ass like ya can handle that much~?” Lamar grinned and extended his hand for another one. 

 

"Shut up, Thug Lovin’ before I throw this beer at you." Levi roughly put a beer in Lamar's hand. 

 

\- “Whatever..” Lamar chuckled and continued drinking. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar decided to check on Levi before he would leave. IF he'd leave, he thought. With the pace they were drinking, Lamar wasn't sure of that anymore. 

 

Levi was drunk now, lying on his bed. 

 

Lamar walked in to check on Levi. He noticed him on the bed.  
  
\- “Dawg, ya gotta sleep on your side..” Lamar grunted softly and sat on the edge of the bed. He tried to turn Levi onto his side so he wouldn't choke on his puke if he did threw up in his sleep. 

 

Levi laughed at that. "Stop." 

 

\- “Whaat?” Lamar smirked and kept going.   
  
\- “Ah'm serious, dawg..” 

 

Levi sat up and grabs Lamar. He pins him down onto the bed. 

 

Lamar yelped when he was pinned down. He looked up to Levi, blushing and nervous.   
  
\- “Levi, what are you-?” Lamar stammered quietly. 

 

"Calm down. I'm not doing anything. I wanna cuddle." Levi said to Lamar then, lays on top of him. 

 

\- “Oh, okay..” Lamar made a face and wrapped one of his arms loosely over his back.   
  
\- “Alright, just cuddles..” Lamar said to himself while looking at the ceiling. 

 

"What were you thinking that I was trying to do?" Levi asked, drunkenly and sleepy. 

 

Lamar blushed again.   
  
\- “Man, what can Ah expect from a drunken detective..” Lamar smirked.  
  
\- “..Anythin'. I prefer dis..” 

 

Levi smiled again then, falls asleep, still on top of Lamar. 

 

Lamar sighed and stared at the ceiling while he listened to Levi's breathing as he (Levi) was asleep. He couldn't help but, think that he liked his presence, Levi being this close to him. He began to fall asleep soon after, his arm still around Levi. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_A few hours later, still dark out now -_

 

Levi was still sleeping with his arms around Lamar's body. 

 

Lamar began to wake up, his bladder telling him to do something about it. He was a bit surprised to see Levi laying on top of him, until he remembered how the night had gone. He sighed again, trying to think his way out of this. He began to lift Levi off himself, gently and carefully. 

 

Levi was in a deep sleep so, that didn't wake him up. 

 

Lamar smiled, looking at Levi's peaceful expression. He sighed quietly and tugged him in the bed. He then went to take a leak, sighing in relief. When he was done, he took a while to look around the house. The living room light had been left on, so he switched it off and laid down on the couch. It was a nice change from the hot bed to the cool couch. He drifted back to sleep soon. 

 

Levi noticed in his sleep, that Lamar was gone. He grabs a pillow, hugging it. His eyes still closed. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Morning, Flirting, Kiss, and Together Now ♡

Lamar slept till the sun was up. The midday sun hit its rays straight to Lamar's face. He grunted in his sleep, tossing and turning for a moment before waking up. 

 

Levi also wakes up. He changed out of his clothes into some relaxing sweatpants. He left himself shirtless and barefoot. He walks out, forgetting that Lamar was there for a few seconds. 

 

Lamar heard Levi waking up by the shift of his bed. He listened to him changing his clothes and he waited for Levi to come out of his room.   
  
He stared at him for couple noticeable seconds, seeing his fit torso.   
  
\- “M-mornin’.” Lamar said, making himself noticed. 

 

"Oh, morning." Levi said, with a smile. Unbothered with the way he looks. He goes into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. 

 

Lamar took it as a good sign that Levi had a smile on his face. It made him smile too.   
  
\- “Did ya sleep well?” Lamar asked. 

 

Levi closed the fridge to talk to Lamar. He smiles more. "Yeah, actually, I did. With you around, I didn't have a nightmare this time. I slept great. So, thanks for that. For not leaving me alone last night." he said to him. 

 

Lamar chuckled.   
  
\- “Didn't Ah promise Ah wouldn't leave?” Lamar murmured. 

 

"I know." Levi was still smiling. 

 

Lamar smiled back to him and sat up. 

 

Levi started making something. He put coffee and hot chocolate mix together with milk. He mixed it all. He pours some in a glass cup then, sat down by Lamar. He started drinking it, happily. 

  
  
Lamar looked at him, still smiling.    
  
\- “It's great to have ya in a good mood.” Lamar said with a chuckle. 

 

Levi had another smile. "Yeah, I don't like to be sad. I like to be all smiley." he said with a slight laugh. 

 

\- “Well that ya can be..” Lamar said. He enjoyed Levi's company. 

 

Levi smiles some more as he finished his drink. 

 

\- “Ya havin' work today?” Lamar also asked. 

 

"Nope. My sis had strictly put me on work leave." 

 

\- “Okay.” Lamar nodded to him.   
  
\- “..Levi, have ya ever seen a Lowrider competition?” 

 

"No, not really. All I know is that a lowrider is a type of car." Levi shyly admitted. 

 

Lamar smirked.   
  
\- “There's one competition tonight, Ah think Ah could take ya there if ya have nothin' else to do.” 

 

"Sure. There's nothing else to do around here." 

 

\- “Cool.” Lamar smirks again. 

 

Levi smiled again. He also puts down his coffee cup on the table near them. 

 

Lamar yawned, stretching himself. He leaned back on the couch and cranked his neck, side to side. 

 

Levi stared at Lamar, everywhere. 

 

Lamar glanced back at him with half-lidded eyes, being still drowsy by sleeping, not intending to have any tension in his look.   
  
\- “What's..with that look?” Lamar asked, blinking his own look away. 

 

"Nothing really." Levi said, with a slight smile again. 

 

Lamar frowned with a smirk and shrugged.   
  
\- “Ok then.” he chuckled and yawned again. His own eyes kept going now and then on Levi's body, and he felt nervous about it. It was like he hadn't seen a lot of naked and half-naked men before. Lamar tried to brush this weird tension away. It was nothing, he thought. 

 

"Not to be 'gay' or anything but, Thug Lovin', Lamar, you're attractive." Levi said to him, with a smirk. 

 

Lamar blushed slightly, looking slowly back to his eyes.   
  
\- “Attractive?” he chuckled. 

 

"Yep." Levi was smirking more. 

 

Lamar rubbed his neck.   
  
\- “Well, ya ain't that bad with your looks either..” Lamar said, instantly regretting and blushing.    
  
\- “Or Ah mean like uh.. Ah don't know what Ah meant..” Lamar blushes more and looked away. 

 

Levi smirked at him. "I know what you mean." he said 

 

Lamar smirked again and looked at him.   
  
\- “..Ah can't help it! Ya pretty as fuck, great piece of white ass! Tsk, if Ah was gay, Ah wouldn't say no to that!” Lamar also chuckled again. 

 

Levi smirks again, getting closer to Lamar. 

 

Lamar blushed again and tensed, trying to back up but, he met the armrest. He didn't push Levi away though. 

 

Then, Levi kissed Lamar on the lips. 

 

Lamar let out a small noise when their lips met. He gasped, his eyes fluttering shut. 

 

Levi puts his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth. He slowly deepened the kiss. 

 

Lamar let a soft moan out and answered the kiss. 

 

Levi lets the kiss go on for a minute then, he pulls away. Levi was panting with another smirk. 

 

Lamar panted and looked back at Levi, his face all flustered and his heart beating fast.   
  
\- “Now that's..that's pretty gay..” Lamar commented.   
  
\- “..Ah like it..” Lamar added with a smirk and pulled Levi closer to him. 

 

Levi was smirking again. He pulls Lamar's shirt off then, pushes him down onto the couch, on his back. He slightly kisses Lamar's lips then, he was kissing Lamar's collarbone, chest, and stomach. 

 

Lamar let out soft moans and pants, he followed Levi working on his body. 

 

Levi puts his hand in Lamar's boxers, grabbing his dick. He was stroking it, up and down, also rubbing the tip. 

 

He kissed Lamar's nipple, he licks it in circles too, also slightly biting it. 

 

Lamar arched his back, shuddering at the feeling of his nipple being licked and bit.   
  
\- “D-damn, Levi~” Lamar brought his hand into Levi's hair. 

 

Levi lets him as he stops for a second. He pulls Lamar's dick out of the boxers and pants. He was in between Lamar's legs now. He leaned down as he licked the head of it. He also licks down the shaft. 

 

Lamar moaned and threw his head back, staring at the ceiling. His body was trembling by excitement. 

 

Levi couldn't stop his big smirk. He puts Lamar's dick all the way inside his mouth. He was licking and sucking it. As he bobs his head, up and down. 

 

Lamar gasped again and grabbed Levi's hair with his hand.   
  
\- “Levi~!” Lamar moaned louder, thrusting slightly in his mouth. 

 

Levi sucks it more. He's glad that Lamar is enjoying it too. 

 

Lamar felt like he was soon reaching his climax. He panted and his body began to tense up.   
  
\- “Ah'm close.. So close..” Lamar shut his eyes and pushed Levi to take his dick deeper in his mouth. 

 

Levi did, gagging a little bit but, he also kept sucking it. 

 

Lamar tensed more before arching his back. He moans and came in Levi's throat. He let go of Levi's head coming down from his orgasm. 

 

Levi pulls Lamar's dick out of his mouth. He swallowed the cum down then, he took a few breaths. 

 

Lamar moaned softly and looked down at Levi. He caught his breath in the afterglow. He had a joyful smirk on his face. 

 

Levi puts Lamar's dick back in his boxers. He lays down, next to him, his head on Lamar's shoulder. He looked up at him with a smile. 

 

Lamar sighed and smiled, cupping Levi's cheek.   
  
\- “Damn, ya are adorable..” Lamar said with a tired chuckle.   
  
\- “Ah guess ya just confirmed somethin'..” 

 

"That is?" Levi asked him. 

 

\- “..‘Bisexual’..” Lamar smirked and tapped his own chest with his finger. 

 

Levi was so happy as he kisses Lamar again. He pulls away, looking into Lamar's eyes. "I really like you, Lamar. Be with me?" 

 

Lamar kissed him back with a smile. He looked him in the eye, smiling wider to his question.   
  
\- “Hell yeah. Ya are the best man Ah could ever get!” Lamar chuckled. 

 

Levi smiled again at him now. 

 

Lamar kissed Levi's lips with a hum. 

 

They were cuddling after that. 

 

Lamar kept Levi close to him, caressing his side gently while they cuddled. He closed his eyes and inhaled Levi's scent. 

 

Levi smiles to himself. 

 

Lamar kissed his forehead. 

 

Levi kisses Lamar's cheek. 

 

Lamar hummed and stroked Levi's hair. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Lowriders & In His Past

_ A few hours later -  _

 

It was sundown out. Levi was getting dressed for where they were going, the lowrider competition. He is wearing a black tank top with a dark gray, zipped jacket and blue jeans with dark gray boots. 

 

Lamar waited for Levi at the door with a smile. 

 

Levi had his detective badge and gun with him, in his pocket, hiding behind his long jacket, just in case something happens. 

 

He walked over to Lamar, also smiling. 

 

Lamar nodded a bit to him and opened the door. They entered Lamar’s white van and drove to the place. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
The alleyway was filled with people from known gangs, just waiting for the unofficial lowrider show to begin. There were about 20 cars, waiting here and there for their turn. There was a big guy with a microphone in the middle of the crowd, hosting the conversation through speakers which were set up in there too. 

 

Levi wasn't bothered with the people from gangs near him. He looked at all the cars. He liked them. Tho he didn't understand what was so interesting about this. He was thinking while trying to focus on this show that Lamar seemed to like so much. He had a small smile for Lamar. 

 

Lamar began to explain about the lowrider competition and how it worked. Soon the competition was starting, the first car being rolled in the middle of the crowd. They gave the minute of time for the guy to get his car to hop as high as it could before the time was up or before the car was damaged. Lamar commented here and there, being either amused or not as the cars changed by.  

 

Levi listened to Lamar, watching with a straight face. He was more into guns than cars but, he was glad that Lamar was enjoying himself. 

 

Lamar was a little disappointed that this competition didn’t draw any reaction out of Levi, but he tried to ignore that. It lasted about an hour before Lamar asked if they should go. It would’ve lasted longer, but Lamar felt like leaving. 

 

Levi asked Lamar to wait for him in the van. 

 

Lamar nods his head, a little hesitantly but then, he walks to his van and gets in, waiting for Levi. 

 

Levi had noticed something, someone near the fence, on the other side. The guy had a long black coat, the hood over his head. Levi knew who it was. He had a smile as he walks away from where Lamar is and over to there. He leaned his back against the fence and where the other guy's back is. 

 

They both started talking, quietly to themselves. Levi slightly looked at the ground. “Hey.” he said 

 

“You're not wearing your usual clothes, Levi.” 

 

“That's because I'm on my day off. But, got any information for me?” 

 

“That guy in the red hoodie. That's the guy, the drug dealer you've been looking for and I'm pretty sure he murdered that girl too.” 

 

Levi got a serious look. “Alright then. Know where he usually is?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Then, I'II arrest him tomorrow. I'm not gonna ruin this night.” 

 

“Why not? I didn't think you were into this kind of stuff.” 

 

“I'm not. I'm just looking at something new. It's kinda cool..” 

 

“You don't like it. I can heard it in your voice.” 

 

Levi just smirked at that. “Oh, shut up.” 

 

The guy laughed a little bit with a slight smirk too. 

 

Lamar waited in the van, listening to the radio and drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. 

 

"Anyway, I have to go, bye." Levi said to him. 

 

"Bye, Levi." 

 

After that, Levi walks away and gets into the van, sitting in the seat, next to Lamar. 

 

\- “Sup.” Lamar smiled to him when Levi plopped onto the passenger seat.    
  
\- “Will Ah’ take ya home?” he asked 

 

"Yeah." Levi said back to him. 

 

Lamar drives away. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

When they get back to Levi's house. They get out and walked inside. 

 

Levi and Lamar were sitting on the couch now, next to each other. 

 

Lamar leaned against the back of the couch with a sigh. 

 

"Thanks for taking me out." Levi said 

 

Lamar shrugged with a smile.    
  
\- “No need to thank me.” he chuckled 

 

Levi just smiles. Then, he thought for a second, his smile fading. "You wanna hear what happened in the past, to my mom now?" he asked 

 

He stared at Lamar. 

 

Lamar nodded.   
  
\- “Uh, sure.” he said, with a small smile. 

 

Levi thought for a second. 

 

“It was 22 years ago, I was seven. It was a saturday afternoon. It was raining so, we were all inside. My mother was wearing one of her beautiful dresses that she always wore. I was in the living room, coloring while she checked on her flowers. She hugs me and kisses my head. We heard something upstairs. My mom told me to stay there, that she would go see what it was. She left, I stayed like I was told to. I heard yelling. It was my father, I couldn't hear what my mother was saying, she was always soft-spoken. I hear a loud noise and a thud after that. I went to go see what it was, turning the corner. My mother was laying on the floor, at the bottom of the stairs. I saw my sister walking over, I quickly pushed her away so she wouldn't see our mom. I told her to run and get the police, our house phone was broken at the time. She leaves. I slowly walked over to my mother, sat by her. I thought she had fallen down the stairs, that it was an accident. But, it wasn't. She was bleeding so much from a gunshot wound. The blood was staining her white hair. I looked up, hearing my father coming, he stopped at the top of the stairs. He had a gun in his hand. He had went crazy for some reason, I don't know why. I thought he was gonna kill me too. But, he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, killing himself.” Levi said all this, calmly but, now he was starting to break. 

 

Levi was shaking, grabbing his hair, staring down. He starts crying, tears falling out of his eyes. “I-I...there was so much b-blood everywhere. I...I didn't know what to do so I just s-stayed with my mother, laying over her body. I couldn't stop c-crying. She wouldn't w-wake up or open her blue eyes. It was q-quiet until I heard police s-sirens…” 

 

As soon as Levi broke down, Lamar pulled him in his embrace. He felt bad for him, for the things he had experienced, the people he had lost.    
  
\- “I’m so sorry, Levi..” Lamar whispered, holding him close. 

 

"..My mind just won't shut those memories out. I can remember every detail from that day…” Levi held onto Lamar's arm. He cried more. "Why can't I forget it? I just wanna forget the bad things.." 

 

\- “Sometimes the bad things will be there reminding ya what went wrong, maybe the things try to tell ya how to avoid them and learn from them.” Lamar said, quietly. 

 

"..maybe..." Levi said back to him, quietly again. He kept looking down. His heart hurt, he was trying to think of something else. He hated to look like this in front of Lamar. 

 

\- “Ah’ know it hurts.” Lamar said, leaning his chin on his head.   
  
\- “Ah’m not leavin’ ya alone if it helps even a bit.” he added 

 

Levi stayed quiet tho he gave him a sad smile and hugs him back, wrapping his arms around Lamar's body, tightly. 

 

Lamar sighed with another small smile, still keeping him close. 

 

"Sorry, I must look like a depressing mess right now." Levi also said to Lamar. 

 

\- “It’s a’ight, ya gotta broke down sometimes.” Lamar said 

 

Levi smiles a little bit. He pushed Lamar down onto the couch, on his back like last time. He kisses Lamar's lips and then, lays down on top of Lamar, his arms wrapped around Lamar's stomach, cuddling him now with his face in his (Lamar's) neck. 

 

Lamar smiled at that. He wrapped his arms around Levi in return. 

 

Levi slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep. 

 

Lamar kept him close, listening to him sleeping. He began soon to fall asleep too. 

 

They were both sleeping peacefully now. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - A Friend

_The next day, later in the morning -_

 

Levi opens his eyes, rubbing them. He sees Lamar is still asleep. He smiles at that then, gets up. It didn't wake Lamar up. He sighed in relief and quietly left. 

 

He goes upstairs and into the bathroom. He takes off his clothes then, gets in the shower. The warm water running down his face and body, all over his skin. He washes away the dry tears. He was also washing his hair with watermelon shampoo now. 

 

Lamar was still fast asleep. 

 

After Levi is finished, he gets out, turning off the shower. He wraps a towel around himself and walks into his bedroom. He dries off then, puts on some clothes. A white tank top with light gray sweatpants. He stays barefoot. 

 

He goes back downstairs. 

 

Lamar had slowly started to wake up. He was still a little hazed by sleep so he kept staring at the ceiling. 

 

Levi walked over to him, leaning over the couch. He kisses him on the lips with a smile. 

 

Lamar hummed softly with a sigh, kissing him back.  
  
\- “Ya took a shower?” he asked, the scent of watermelon leaving Levi. 

 

"Yeah, while you were sleeping. Is the scent bad?" Levi asked, tho smiling. 

 

Lamar chuckled.   
  
\- “No, ya smell good.” he smiled 

 

Levi smiled back to him. "That's good. The scent of watermelon is my favorite." he said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar nodded.   
  
\- “Might be one of my favorites as well then.” he chuckled again. 

 

Levi laughed at that. 

 

Lamar smiled at his laugh. 

 

Levi had another smile. He walks into the kitchen. Lamar could still see him. He grabs a beer bottle from the refrigerator and opens it. He started drinking the beer. Then, there was a knock at the door. He puts the bottle down and walked over, opening it. 

 

The same guy with the long, black coat was there. The hood was down now so, they could see his face. He's a dark-skinned guy with dark dreads and brown eyes. 

 

Levi smiled again, at this guy. "Hey, Riley." he said 

 

Lamar had sat up, just cranking his neck, side to side. He heard the door, but he stayed waiting in the living room. 

 

Riley and Levi walk into the living room. Levi slightly dragging him there by the wrist tho Riley didn't mind. They hug each other. 

 

Lamar looked at the new face, standing up.   
  
\- “Should Ah’ know ya?” he asked, obviously questioning the hug. 

 

Riley noticed from this other guy, he had jealousy? 

 

Levi laughed again, pulling away from Riley. 

 

"That's Lamar." he said, looking at Riley. 

 

Then, he looked at Lamar. “And Lamar, this is Riley. A good friend of mine and the youngest out of both of us.” 

 

“Hey, I'm not that much younger.” 

 

“You just turned 24 a month ago.” 

 

Riley rolled his eyes, playfully. “Whatever. Be right back.” he said then, goes in the bathroom. 

 

Lamar chuckled a bit and watched him leave.   
  
\- “Nice bud.” he said, looking back to Levi. 

 

"Yeah, he is." Levi said, smiling. 

 

They both sat down on the couch. 

 

“I've known Riley since he was seventeen. Back then, I wasn't a detective, I was a cop. He was about to go to jail for protecting someone. I convince him that wasn't the right choice. After that, I helped him. Two years later, I became a detective and he started helping me out with cases. It's been like that ever since.” Levi also said to him. 

 

Lamar nodded with a smile.   
  
\- “Ya have been a good guy for ’him.” Lamar said 

 

Levi smiles at that. 

 

In a minute, Riley came out of the bathroom and sat down on the comfortable chair across from them. 

 

"Hey, Street Rat." 

 

"Levi, why do you call me that nickname? You've been doing it for years." 

 

"You know why." Levi said with a slight smirk.  

 

Riley gets only slightly irritated. He looked at Lamar. "What does he call you?" he asked him. 

 

Lamar snickered a bit at the nickname of Riley’s, his face however dropped a bit by his question back.   
  
\- “Levi may tell that himself.” Lamar mumbled. 

 

"Ok. But, there's no need to be embarrassed, Thug Lovin'~" Levi said in a teasing way, smirking more. 

 

Riley snickered back at that. 

 

Lamar blushed and tried to glare back to Riley’s snicker. 

 

That just made Levi smirk more as Riley laughed now. 

 

"Why are you red, Lamar?" Levi asked as he kept his smirk. 

 

\- “S-shut up.” Lamar huffed, crossing his arms. 

 

Levi smirks at him. 

 

“Are you two a thing or something?” Riley asked them. 

 

Levi smiled at him. “Yes, Riley, we're together.” 

 

Riley thought about them together. He blushed at that. 

 

Levi calls Riley 'Street Rat' as a normal nickname but, he also has another nickname for him that he uses to tease Riley. 

 

“Aww, why are you blushing, my adorable cinnamon roll.” Levi said 

 

Riley blushes more. “D-Don't call me that!” 

 

Levi laughed kind-heartedly. “I can't help it, Ri. Your face is all red.” 

 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

 

Then, Levi just smiles and gets up. He sits by Riley's right side and hugs him. Riley slightly smiled, still having a blush. 

 

Lamar laughed at the scenery, shaking his head. 

 

"What's funny? My adorable bear~" Levi said to Lamar. 

 

\- “Oh c’mon..” Lamar rolled his eyes with a huff and smirk. 

 

"Nope, that's your second nickname now." Levi said with another smirk. 

 

Lamar groaned and rubbed his face. 

 

Levi laughs at that. He's happy around these two. He wasn't going to let anything ruin his good mood. 

 

"Just kidding, Thug Lovin'." Levi said with a smirk again. 

 

\- “I know.” Lamar muffled against his hands. 

 

Riley sighed now. "Anyway, I'm going now. Bye." he said then, left. Levi smiles at Riley until he left. Then, he looked at Lamar, his head tilted. 

 

Lamar looked back to Levi, raising his brows askingly. 

 

"What?" Levi asked 

 

\- “Nah Ah’ wonder why ya lookin’ at me like that.” Lamar said, smiling. 

 

Levi has a slight smile. "Because you're nice to look at. And also, I was wondering if I was teasing too much. Sorry if I was, I'm just in a good mood." he said to Lamar. 

 

\- “Psh, ya weren’t.” Lamar smiled. He gestured Levi to join him on the couch. 

 

Levi smiled and sat next to Lamar again. 

 

Lamar wrapped his arm around Levi’s middle. 

 

Levi had another smile now. 

 

\- “Ya have work today?” Lamar asked 

 

"Maybe, I'm gonna talk to my sister, see what she says." Levi said, with another smile. He thought for a second. "I forgot my phone upstairs. Be right back." he also said to him, getting up. He walks back upstairs. 

 

Lamar nodded again, laying on his side, on the couch. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi also has a nickname for Riley's older brother, Rio. He's 'Big Dog' xD 
> 
> Ray (Riley's older twin brother) would be called 'Stray Dog'.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bullets and Blood

_ He thought for a second. "I forgot my phone upstairs. Be right back." he also said to him, getting up. He walks back up the stairs.  _

 

_ Lamar nodded, laying on his side, on the couch.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Levi walked into his room. He grabs his phone and goes into his contacts. He was about to hit his sister's number when his phone rings in his hand. It was Riley. He press the button and puts the phone to his ear. 

 

"Hey Ri, you just left a few minutes ago. What's up?" 

 

"Levi..." he heard Riley say. He could also hear that Riley is running and breathing heavily. He also hears a gunshot. 

 

"Riley, what's wrong? What is happening?" Levi asked, worry in his voice. 

 

"You remember that guy I told you about yesterday?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“He has a gang of guys I didn't know about. They tried to jump me but, I got away. They all have guns and I'm outnumbered here.” Riley explained 

 

Levi nods his head. “I'm coming, stay there.” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

After that, Riley hangs up. 

 

“Fuck…” Levi said to himself. 

 

He quickly puts on different clothes. He puts his handgun in his holster. There's a clip of bullets in the gun already. He puts his phone and two more clips for the gun in his pockets. 

 

He ran downstairs. 

 

Lamar heard the quick steps and he stood up.    
  
\- “What’s wrong?” he asked 

 

"Riley's in trouble. Stay here." Levi said before running out the door. 

 

\- “Let me help!” Lamar said, following him. 

 

Levi didn't have time to tell him 'no'. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Levi kept running until he saw Riley and the guys shooting at him. 

 

He saw no choice, he took out his gun and shoots at the guys, killing two of them. He gets behind cover near Riley, looking out sometimes. 

 

Lamar had ran after him, noticing the scenery he stayed behind the corner, cursing because he didn’t have any guns. 

 

Riley killed two more guys then, he ran out of bullets. Levi kills three guys. 

 

'There was another guy, that drug dealer, where is he?' Levi thought for a second. 

 

He saw him, about to shoot Lamar. 

 

Levi had grabbed Lamar, pulling him behind something now. Tho now, Levi was standing there in the open and was about to be shot. 

 

But, Riley got in front of him. They both fall, Levi was sitting on the ground near Lamar. Riley was on his knees, his shirt was starting to turn crimson red. 

 

'Blood?' Levi thought. 

 

Riley looked down at himself, his eyes slightly widened. 

 

This all happened in a few seconds. Riley was about to collapse on the ground, on his side but, Levi grabs him. Riley was shot in the back, twice, protecting Levi. 

 

\- “Dayum..” Lamar hissed, his eyes wide when he saw the damage. 

 

Riley is bleeding badly from the lower stomach. 

 

Levi pulls Riley closer, holding him in his arms. 

 

"Riley, you're gonna be okay.” Levi said to him. 

 

Riley smiles weakly at him. His vision darkening. 

 

Levi bit his lower lip, tears in his eyes. He cries then, sees the guy walking over to them, gun in hand. Levi angrily looks at him, hatred in his eyes. 

 

He holds Riley close as he lifted his arm, a gun aimed at the guy. 

 

"Die, bastard." Levi said 

 

Then, he shot the guy in the head, killing him. 

 

Lamar was slightly shocked when the guy was shot dead. Looking around for a moment, he saw his chance to pick his phone up.    
  
\- “Imma call the ambulance.” he said with a slightly trembling voice. 

 

"Y-yeah..ok..." Levi said, quietly. His angry look fading back into sadness and worry. He still held Riley close to him. He looked at him. Riley was trying to keep his eyes open for Levi. 

 

Lamar made the call, following Levi and Riley with his eyes. The ambulance would be there in a few minutes. 

 

Riley's breath was getting heavier, his eyes almost closing each time. He was losing too much blood but, he held on. The ambulance gets there and takes Riley away. 

 

Levi and Lamar run back, getting into Levi's car. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Levi was driving to the hospital as he stayed quiet. 

 

Lamar was checking on Levi, feeling worried but he didn’t talk. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - He's Okay, Bonding, and Kisses

_ Levi was driving to the hospital as he stayed quiet.  _

 

_ Lamar was checking on Levi, feeling worried but he didn’t talk.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ A few minutes later -  _

 

They got there and were now in the waiting room. Levi was still silent, sitting near Lamar.  

 

Lamar glanced at Levi, now and then, with a worried frown.   
  
\- “He’s now with the docs, we’ve done our part..” Lamar said 

 

"I know. It was supposed to be the other way around, I was supposed to protect him..." Levi said, quietly. 

 

Lamar placed his hand on Levi’s knee.    
  
\- “Ya can never know what happens, don’t blame yourself.” he tried to reassure him. 

 

Levi breaths and nods his head like an 'I know that'. 

 

Lamar squeezed his leg softly and sighed. 

 

A doctor walks up to them. Levi looked at him. "Levi Edwards?" 

 

Levi nods his head and gets up. "How is Riley? Is he okay?" he asked 

 

The doctor smiles at him. "He is going to be fine. We stopped the bleeding and bandaged him up. He's a tough guy with quite the strong will to live." 

 

Levi smiled at that. 

 

"Anyway, he's awake if you want to see him. Down that hallway, room 213." 

 

Levi ran without saying anything. He started running to the room with Lamar behind him again. 

 

Lamar followed Levi, feeling relieved Riley was okay. 

 

Levi stopped by the door. He sighed in relief. He can see Riley now. He goes into the room, closing the door behind him after Lamar is in there too. 

 

He walked over to him and hugs Riley, wrapping his arms around him, tightly. 

 

“I'm fine.” Riley said, with a smile. 

 

Levi smiles back to him. “I know. And when you get out, you're staying with me. I'm not risking you getting shot again on the streets somewhere.” he said to Riley. 

 

Riley nods his head. “Why do you always act like you're my older brother?” he asked 

 

Levi laughed then, smiled again. “Sorry, I can't help it.” 

 

Riley just smiles at that. 

 

Lamar watched them from a distance, with a smile. He felt happy to see them bond again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Two days later -  _

 

Riley gets to leave. Levi signed some papers then, goes to Riley's room. 

 

Riley was dressed in the new clothes that Levi had brought him from his apartment. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie with black jeans and gray timb boots. 

 

They left the hospital, walking out, and getting into Levi's car. Levi was driving towards his house now. 

 

“I already put your clothes and other stuff in the guest bedroom at my house for you.” Levi said with another smile. 

 

Riley smiles back to Levi. “That's good.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They get there and walked inside. Lamar was at Levi's house too. He's watching tv as he is sitting on the couch. 

 

Lamar looked up to Levi and Riley when they came back.    
  
\- “Hey! How are ya feelin’, Riley?” Lamar asked with a smile. 

 

Riley smiled back at Lamar. "I feel great. I'm glad that they let me out early. I hate hospitals, they're too depressing and the food is terrible." 

 

Levi laughed at that. "Then later, I'II spoil you and get you some fast food." he said 

 

Levi hugs Riley from behind, his arms wrapped around him. 

 

Riley just smiles again. "Ok, thanks." 

 

Lamar smiled to them. 

 

Lamar sat down on the couch again. 

 

Levi pulls away from Riley and he sits down, next to Lamar. 

 

“If you two are gonna do anything, don't be too loud.” Riley said with a smirk then, he goes into the guest bedroom. He also closed the door behind him. 

 

Lamar sighed and rolled his eyes with a smirk.    
  
\- “Like we’d do anythin’.” he joked 

 

"Well, Thug Lovin', you could give me a blowjob. I mean I did suck you off last time. Where's my turn?" Levi said with sarcasm and a smirk. 

 

Lamar huffed with a blush. 

 

Levi smirked more. 'Maybe I'm slightly serious but, I won't ask Lamar to do it if he doesn't want to.' he thought to himself. 

 

\- “Ya mockin’ me, dawg? Should Ah’ get offended?” Lamar gasped theatretically. 

 

"Oh, no. I'm not. I pleasured you last time. I thought you'd return the favor." Levi also said, sarcastically. 

 

\- “Yo sarcasm is killin’ the mood though.” Lamar smirked jokingly. 

 

"Yeah, well, Thug Lovin', there's no point in being flirtatious when nothing's happening." Levi had another smirk. 

 

\- “True, ‘nothin’s’ happening.” Lamar said with a smug smile and stood up. He went for Levi’s fridge, finding himself a beer. 

 

Levi rolled his eyes, keeping his smirk. 

 

Lamar opened his beer and started drinking it. He sat on a barstool.     
  
\- “Ya think Riley’s doin’ fine now?” Lamar asked from Levi. 

 

"Yeah, he is. We talked earlier and he seems fine." Levi said 

 

Lamar nodded with a smile and sipped his beer. 

 

Levi smiles a little bit. He gets up and walks upstairs. 

 

He goes into his room, closing the door behind himself. 

 

'I feel like I'm the only one giving pleasure in this relationship. I know it happened one time but, I pleasured him and got none back. I don't mind really.’ Levi thought then, sighed softly. 

 

He lays on his bed, on his back. He unzipped his jeans and reached his hand down. 'Fine, I guess I'II just pleasure myself, by touching.’ he also thought. He grabs his shaft, stroking himself, up and down. 

 

Levi stroked more, rubbing it. Also, circling around the tip with his finger too. He was getting harder, closer. He lets out a moan. His thoughts were on Lamar and his (Lamar's) body. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar stayed downstairs, shaking his head. He guessed Levi went to see Riley and didn’t put too much mind to it. He continued watching TV while drinking beer. 

 

Riley had walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get a beer. 

 

\- “Oh hey, Riley. Ya healthy enough to drink already?” Lamar joked again. 

 

"Yes, I am. I need alcohol. I miss the taste of beer already." Riley said, looking behind him. He looked around. "Where's Levi?" he asked then, opened the refrigerator. 

 

Lamar frowned with a hum.    
  
\- “Ah’ thought he was with ya.” he said 

 

"Well, he's not." After saying that, Riley grabs a beer, opening the bottle. He's drinking it as he closes the door of the fridge. He walks to the stairs. He smirks, mostly to himself. "Maybe he's upstairs in his room, masturbating because you wouldn't give him any." he said, still smirking. Then, he goes upstairs. 

 

\- “Oh c’mon man!” Lamar huffed with a blush to him, finishing his beer.    
  
\- “If ya so close fuck-buddies ya should ditch me from yo triangle.” Lamar mumbled to himself, joking. 

 

Riley was at the top of the stairs. He heard Lamar. He laughed a little bit then, takes another sip of his drink and walks into his room again. He closed the door too. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Meanwhile, Levi was panting. He moaned again as he slightly arches his back and came in his hand. 

 

Levi calms down and gets up again. He changed his clothes. He is wearing black boxers and dark blue sweatpants now. He's shirtless and barefoot again. He walks back downstairs. 

 

Lamar had laid on the couch, watching the TV. 

 

Lamar had glanced at him when Levi came to his sight. He had thought that Riley might’ve been right, blushing a bit at the thought. 

 

Levi smirks at Lamar's blush. He grabs a beer from the fridge. He sat down next to Lamar and opens it. He started drinking the beer. 

 

Lamar gave him puppy eyes, reaching his hand towards Levi’s beer. 

 

Levi had drank his beer halfway down. He looked at Lamar. He sighs but, also smiled. He gave the beer bottle to Lamar. 

 

'He's adorable sometimes.' Levi thought, still smiling. 

 

Lamar smiled gladly to him, taking a long sip before giving the beer back to Levi. He turned around so his head was laid on Levi’s lap, he looked up to him. 

 

Levi smiles down at him then, takes a sip of the beer. He finished it. He puts the empty bottle on the table near them. 

 

Lamar got comfy, closing his eyes. 

 

Levi stares at him with a smile. He was about to touch the side of Lamar's face when he felt his phone vibrate. He grabs it out of his pocket. He sees it's his sister calling him. He answered the phone and puts it to his ear. 

 

"Hey, sis." he said into the phone. 

 

Lamar opened his eyes a little bit, looking lazily up to Levi. 

 

Levi didn't look at Lamar. 

 

"You didn't forget about Uncle's party now, did you?" His sister asked him. 

 

"Of course not, I have everything ready. You worry too much. Besides, this happens every year. Why do you think I'd forget something that I go to every time?" 

 

"No reason, just making sure." 

 

Levi can imagine her smiling. His sister loves parties with slow dancing. Every year his uncle has a fancy party. It's mostly filled with rich people like his uncle. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes again. 

 

"Anyway, bye sis, love ya." 

 

"Love you too." she said 

 

After that, Levi hangs up, putting his phone back in the pocket of his sweatpants. 

 

He looked at Lamar again with another smile. "Tired?" 

 

Lamar opened one eye askingly.    
  
\- “A lil’.” Lamar murmured. 

 

Levi just smiles at him. "We can go lay in my bed, if you want to." he said to him. 

 

Lamar sat up slowly.    
  
\- “Sounds good.” he said with a stifled yawn. 

 

Levi smiled again and leaned over. He kissed Lamar on the lips. Then, got up. He walks up the stairs again. 

 

Lamar had kissed him back with a smile and followed him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They walked into Levi's room, closing the door behind them. Levi lays down on the bed. 

 

Lamar laid down beside him. 

 

Levi had a smile as he pulls Lamar closer into his arms. 

 

Lamar wrapped his arms around Levi’s middle in return. 

 

Levi kisses Lamar's forehead then, was kissing Lamar's lips again. 

 

Lamar hummed in the kiss with another smile. 

 

Levi smiles more. He kisses Lamar's neck, slightly. Then, he pulls away, putting his head on the pillow. 

 

Lamar snuggled close to him. 

 

Levi holds him, smiling again. He closed his eyes now, resting. 

 

Lamar sighed softly with a smile and closed his eyes too. He drifted into sleep, not in too deep though. 

 

Levi also falls asleep. 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - Fancy Party

_ Three days later -  _

 

Levi was getting ready for the party. He had put on his suit, now looking at himself in the tall mirror on the wall to make sure everything was right. He puts on the amber cologne that his sister got him a few months ago. 

 

Lamar was sitting on the edge of Levi's bed, watching him. 

 

\- “Dayum, ya looking handsome, dawg.” Lamar murmured. 

 

Levi slightly smirked then, he smiled. He walked over to Lamar. He leaned down and kissed him. 

 

Then, he pulls away, putting his forehead on Lamar's forehead. "Thanks." He was smiling. 

 

Lamar smiled in the kiss with a hum.    
  
\- “Ya are welcome.” he smirked. 

 

Levi smiles more, staring at him, mostly into his (Lamar's) eyes. "I better get going now or my sister might kill me for being late." he said 

 

Lamar nodded.    
  
\- “Have fun, handsome.” he smiled. 

 

Levi smiled again with a small blush. He starts leaving, walking out the bedroom door. He turned around and blew a kiss to Lamar then, he leaves. He left the house and gets into his car. He drives away now. 

 

Lamar had chuckled at Levi’s gesture and laid down once he had left. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Levi gets there and got out. 

 

He noticed a German Shepherd dog near the mansion. It's his uncle's dog, Rocky. 

 

Rocky barked happily at him. 

 

Levi smiles and pets the dog, stroking the fur on Rocky's head and back. 

 

Then, Levi saw his sister outside, waiting for him. He gave a smile to her, walking over. Levi and his sister, Nikki went into the fancy party. Their rich uncle invited them like he does every year. 

 

Levi is wearing a dark gray long sleeved dress shirt with a black vest over it and black tie, also black pants with black shoes. 

 

Nikki is wearing a beautiful, dark gray dress with gray heels. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Levi and Nikki are slow dancing with each other now. 

 

“So, I've heard that this Lamar Davis is your new lover and that he's younger than you.” Nikki said with a smirk. 

 

“Well, we're not lovers because we haven't made love yet. We're just together. And so what? He's not that much younger, I'm only two years older than him. Not you too.” Levi said 

 

Nikki just smiled at him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They stop dancing after awhile. Two girls walked over to Levi. They were in pretty dresses. 

 

They looked at him while smiling. 

 

“We were wondering if we could dance with you.” 

 

“Yeah and what happened to your ring, Levi?” 

 

Levi was hurt in his heart, hearing that but, doesn't show it. 

 

Nikki walked up to them. “Hey girls, why don't you check on your makeup and hair before dancing with this fine guy here.” 

 

“Oh, right. Be right back.” One of them said as they happily left, walking through a door. 

 

Levi walks outside, taking a wine bottle with him. He noticed that Nikki had followed him out there. 

 

“Since there's no beer, only wine and champagne. Might as well try to get drunk off wine.” Levi said then, he was pouring more red wine into his glass. He puts the bottle down on the table near them. 

 

He takes a sip, leaning on the railing. He gets lost in a thought as his eyes have a sad look. His emotions and feelings are easily noticed through his eyes. 

 

“Are you okay? Thinking about JJ?” Nikki asked him. 

 

“...I'II be alright. I haven't heard that name in awhile.” 

 

“Do you want to..?” 

 

Levi knew what she meant. “Not really. I haven't went there in a long time either.” 

 

“I get it. Does Lamar know?” 

 

“Not yet. I'm gonna tell him. I told him about our mom. This shouldn't be hard to tell him..” 

 

“He'll understand. Tell him when you feel like it.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Anyway, how's your relationship with Lamar going so far?” 

 

“It's great. I'm really starting to love him.” Levi also said as he smiled. 

 

She also smiles. “That's good.” 

 

They see the girls looking around for him. 

 

“Do you want me to tell them to find someone else to dance with?” 

 

“Nah, tell them to come over here.” 

 

“Ok. Hey, you two! Over here!” 

 

Those girls turned around and smile again, walking to them. 

 

“Can we dance now?” Both of the girls asked. 

 

“Sure, of course. But, I have something to say to you two.” 

 

“What is it?” One of the girls said. 

 

“Well, you know how I have no ring on my finger?” 

 

They nod their heads. 

 

“It's because I'm with someone else.” 

 

The girls both nearly got sad looks. 

 

“But, that doesn't mean I won't dance with two beautiful girls like yourselves.” Levi said to them, also kissing the backs of their hands. Both girls blush with a smile. He walks them back inside, holding their hands. 

  
  
Nikki was smiling more. “No wonder why Lamar likes him so much. Levi is quite the charmer.” she said to herself with a slight smirk. 

 

Levi starts dancing with both of the girls. He eventually convinces them to dance with two lonely-looking boys their age, who were standing in the back. 

  
  
Levi walks back over to his sister. 

 

“Smooth.” she said to him. 

 

“Shut up.” he said back to her, playfully with another smile. 

 


	12. Chapter 12 - Loving Warmth ♡

_Two hours later -_

 

It was sundown when Levi left, now it's dark out. 

 

He hugs Nikki, saying 'goodbye and night' to her. 

 

Levi goes back to his house, driving there again. He gets out and walked inside. 

 

He's only a little bit drunk. He saw Lamar on the couch. 

 

Lamar has been staying over a lot, not that Levi minds much. 

 

Levi smiled at him. 

 

Lamar stood up when he noticed Levi was back.   
  
\- “Hey..” Lamar hummed and kissed his lips. He noticed the smell of alcohol from him.   
  
\- “Are ya..drunk? And ya did drive? Psh, shame on ya..” Lamar smirked. 

 

"Oh right, I forgot and I use to be a cop. Oops." After saying that, Levi laughed a little bit. 

 

Lamar chuckled and led Levi to sit down on the couch with him.   
  
\- “How did the party go?” he asked 

 

"It was nice tho I wished you were with me. I'II talk to my uncle and see if you can come to the party next time." Levi was smiling again. 

 

Lamar blushed a bit.   
  
\- “Don’t say something like that yet.” he said quietly. 

 

"Why not? You'd look nice in a suit and I'd love to dance with you." Levi said to him. 

 

Lamar chuckled.   
  
\- “Ah’ can’t dance, and besides, we can do that somewhere else too.” he said 

 

"Bullshit. Also, speaking of that." Then, Levi stands up. 

 

He sarcastically reached his hand out to Lamar. “May I have this dance?” he asked 

 

Lamar blushed, his expression dropping as he looked Levi’s hand.   
  
\- “Seriously?” he also asked. 

 

Levi slightly smirks. "Oh, come on. We're alone." he said 

 

'It's too bad if he doesn't want to, he's dancing with me.' he thought with sarcasm. 

 

Lamar thinned his lips and shrugged. He took then Levi’s hand. 

 

Levi had a slight smirk as he pulls Lamar up. They were in the middle of the room. He pulled him closer now. His arms were wrapped around Lamar, one hand rested on Lamar's back. They were slow dancing together. 

 

Lamar was slightly tense and unstable at first, but he began to meet Levi’s rhythm. 

 

Levi smiled again at that. Then, he kissed Lamar on the lips. 

 

Lamar kissed him back with a soft sigh. 

 

Levi smiles into the kiss then, pulls back. He held him close. He whispered into Lamar's ear. “Can we have sex now? We haven't made love yet. To be lovers.” 

 

Lamar’s face was very red.   
  
\- “U-uh, Ah’ guess so.” Lamar said with a small smile. 

 

Levi smiled again. He grabs Lamar's wrist and pulls him into the bedroom. He closed the door behind them. 

 

Then, he pushed Lamar down onto the bed, getting on top of him. He leans down, kissing him again. 

 

Lamar hummed in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. 

 

It was a passionate, loving kiss. Levi slowly puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth. He likes the warm feeling with the slight taste. 

 

Lamar moaned softly and arched his body up to Levi’s. 

 

Levi had another smirk. He pulls away. He takes his clothes off except for his boxers. He looked at Lamar who was staring at him. He gave another smile to him. 

 

"Lamar, take your clothes off." he said 

 

Lamar blushed, but started doing as said. 

 

Levi smiles at him. When Lamar was in nothing but, his boxers, Levi pushes him back onto the bed. He pulls Lamar's boxers off, throwing the clothing on the ground. 

 

He stares at him. He loves Lamar's body. 

 

Lamar blushed more, looking away. 

 

Levi had a smile at that. He leaned down again. He touches down Lamar's body, hand dragging down, touching his lover's chest and stomach. He stopped after he touched down Lamar's right hip. He kisses there and on Lamar's right upper thigh. He was also kissing Lamar's collarbone, chest, and stomach now. 

 

He's loving the body of this guy who has his heart. 

 

Lamar had closed his eyes, his breath getting heavier. He loved Levi’s touch. 

 

Levi had another slight smirk then, a gentle and loving smile. He starts rubbing both of Lamar's nipples in circles with a finger on each. 

 

'They're so soft just like his lips.’ Levi thought  

 

His lover's lips were slightly swollen from the kissing they did before. 

 

Lamar sighed at the feeling of Levi rubbing his nipples. He arched against his touch, his head thrown back. 

 

Levi stops for a second, reaching into the nightstand drawer. He grabs a bottle of lube and a condom. He opens it, lubing his fingers. He starts to rub around Lamar's hole. 

 

Lamar arched himself at the feeling, looking down to Levi. 

 

Levi had a smile. He slowly pushes two of his fingers into Lamar. He starts fingering him open, spreading the hole slightly. 

 

Lamar moaned softly, his body tensing at the pressure. He squirmed slightly. 

 

Levi moved the fingers around then, pulls them out of him. He was pulling his own boxers down, taking the clothing off. He also threw that clothing on the ground. 

 

Their clothes were all on the ground now. 

 

He grabbed the condom, opening and putting it on his dick. Then, he lubed his shaft. He puts the bottle back in the nightstand, closing the drawer. 

 

Levi positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance. He grabs Lamar's legs. He spreads them. He looked at Lamar again. He pushed inside him, halfway in. 

 

Lamar gasped by the sensation, his body trembling. He felt extremely embarrassed, yet excited. 

 

Levi was leaning down now. He kissed Lamar's neck, leaving a slight dark mark on him there. He went in and out of Lamar. He put his hand in Lamar's hand, entangling his fingers with Lamar's. He felt Lamar's heartbeat and loved his lover's warmth. Both of their bodies were warm. Levi was being very intimate during this. He stared into Lamar's eyes and then, kissed Lamar's lips again. 

 

Lamar kissed him back with a moan, starting to melt under his first time. 

 

Levi smiled at that, pulling away from the kiss. He was still thrusting into him, in a medium pace now as he got lost in his thoughts. 

 

He hasn't had sex and/or made love with someone since JJ. He wouldn't let Lamar die like JJ. He loved Lamar, his lover was everything to him and he would protect him no matter what happens. 

 

Lamar was moaning softly at Levi’s thrusts. 

 

Levi went a little faster. His thrusts were harder and deeper now. He thrusted into Lamar's sweet spot, his prostate. 

 

"Lamar~" Levi panted then, he moaned near Lamar's ear. 

 

\- “Levi..~!” Lamar panted, his back arching by the heat and pleasure. He was getting close to his climax. 

 

Levi pants and moans. He also starts stroking Lamar's dick with the same pace. 

 

Lamar began to moan more, his body trembling violently until he came in Levi’s hand and over himself. 

 

Levi came in the condom. He slows down his thrusts then, stops. He smiles down at him. 

 

Lamar was coming down from his orgasm, panting and watching Levi with half-lidded eyes. His body felt a little sore, but his afterglow was numbing him. 

 

Levi pulled out and takes the now used condom off, he ties and throws it away. 

 

Then, he turns Lamar on his stomach. He kissed Lamar's back, lovingly a few times. 

 

The only thing illuminating the room onto their bodies was the light from the fireplace. 

 

Levi touched his lover's back and tattoos on the skin with his fingers. He lays on top of Lamar, his chest and stomach against Lamar's back. They were both still naked, resting now, still awake with each other. 

 

Lamar sighed at the gentle touches, smiling and leaning against Levi in return. 

 

"Who would've thought, a detective and a gangster (he said this to make Lamar happy) becoming lovers." Levi said to him with slight sarcasm and a loving voice. 

 

Lamar chuckled at that tiredly, smiling widely.   
  
\- “Damn, Ah’ love ya so much, Levi.” Lamar murmured. 

 

Levi smiled at that. "Good because I really love you too, Lamar." he said, smiling again. 

 

Lamar sighed softly and smiled, closing his eyes. 

 

Levi wraps his arms in front of Lamar, around his (Lamar's) shoulders. He smiles more and kissed Lamar's neck then, he said into Lamar's ear. "You're adorable in bed, Thug Lovin'." He couldn't help himself saying that because it was true. 

 

Lamar had relaxed with him, feeling happy and loved. The moment was short-lived when Levi whispered in his ear. Lamar huffed and slapped Levi’s side with a smirk. 

 

'Well, he's not like JJ, that's for sure.' Levi thought to himself, sarcastically. 

 

Levi just laughed and kissed Lamar's shoulder in slight apology, still staring at him with a smile. 

  
  
Lamar turned around in his embrace and kissed his lips in return with a smile. 

 

Levi smiled in the kiss again now. 

 

Lamar caressed Levi’s cheek with another smile. 

 

Levi looks into Lamar's eyes again, smiling. 

 

Then, a thought came into his mind. “Hey, if I gave you a nickname, why don't I have one?” he also asked him. 

 

Lamar chuckled and rolled his eyes.   
  
\- “What should Ah’ call ya, a Love Detective?”  Lamar smirked. 

 

"I love it." Levi said, with a smile again. 

 

Lamar smiled.   
  
\- “So be it then.” he murmured. 

 

Levi smiles again, leaning over and kissing Lamar on the lips. 

 

Lamar kissed him back with a hum. 

 

Levi pulled away and rested his forehead on Lamar's forehead. "Love you." he said, looking into Lamar's eyes again. 

 

\- “Love ya too.” Lamar murmured, sighing softly while gazing back to Levi’s eyes. 

 

Levi kept his smile. 

 

After awhile, they lay down next to each other. 

 

Levi pulls Lamar closer to him again, holding him into his arms. 

 

Lamar snuggled against his chest. 

 

Levi smiled at that. The blanket was halfway over them. They were cuddling until they slowly fall asleep together. 

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Always Will Love You

_ Levi pulls Lamar closer to him again, holding him into his arms.  _

 

_ Lamar snuggled against his chest.  _

 

_ Levi smiled at that. The blanket was halfway over them. They were cuddling until they slowly fall asleep together.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ The Next Day, Morning -  _

 

Levi still held him. He was awake, staring at his lover who was sleeping peacefully. He was also spooning Lamar from behind. He smiled, mostly to himself. 

 

Lamar was still deep asleep, his body relaxed in Levi’s embrace. 

 

Levi was kissing Lamar's back and shoulder with another smile. 

 

Lamar hummed in his sleep. 

 

Levi snuggled more with Lamar, still smiling. 

 

Lamar began to wake up, sighing softly. 

 

Levi still holds him, his arms wrapped around Lamar again. He leaned over and kissed Lamar on the lips. 

 

Lamar kisses him sleepily back, smiling.    
  
\- “Mornin’.” he sighed and yawned. 

 

"Morning to you too." Levi said with a smile. He kissed Lamar's neck now. 

 

Lamar chuckled at the kiss, smiling again. 

 

Levi smiles more. "Wanna take a shower together now?" he asked him, still keeping his smile. 

 

Lamar nodded and stretched himself.    
  
\- “Sure.. just make sure it’s a hot shower.” he murmured. 

 

"Of course." Levi said with a slight smirk. He pulls Lamar up. They were standing now. 

 

They walked out and into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They get into the shower, turning it on. Levi puts it to a hot temperature like Lamar wanted. 

 

Lamar hummed gladly to the temperature, closing his eyes and enjoying the shower stream for a moment before starting to wash himself. 

 

Levi smiled at him then, washing himself too. He washes his body and hair with watermelon shampoo/soap. 

 

Then, as he was behind Lamar, he kissed the back of Lamar's neck. He also kisses Lamar's right shoulder. 

 

Lamar sighed at the feeling with a smile. 

 

Levi smiles again. He wraps his arms around Lamar's body, also hugging him from behind. 

 

Lamar placed his hands over Levi’s. 

 

Levi was smiling more. They stayed under the warm water for awhile then, get out together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Two hours later -  _

 

Levi and Lamar were in the bedroom again. (No, not like that xD) 

 

Levi is wearing a black tank top with dark gray jeans. He is also barefoot again. 

  
  
He was standing while Lamar was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was pacing the room as if debating with himself to say something to Lamar or not. 

 

He was slightly deep in his thoughts, something in his mind. 

 

Lamar had been watching his lover for a while now.    
  
\- “What’s up, Levi?” he asked 

 

Levi snapped out of his thoughts, hearing Lamar's voice. He hadn't noticed his lover watching him until now. He was thinking again after that, for a second. 

 

'I have to tell him about JJ.' he thought to himself. 

 

He breathed then, slightly looks at Lamar. "Before you, I had a guy in my life..his name was JJ. We were best friends in highschool. In college, we fell in love, started dating. We were lovers since then and when we became cops..you know, remember, I was a cop before I was a detective." he said to Lamar, smiling as he talked about him. 

 

Lamar listened to Levi with a small nod.    
  
\- “Ya miss ’him?” he asked again. 

 

Levi wasn't finished but, answered Lamar's question. He tries to not get saddened while saying it. "A lot..." he said 

 

Tho it's not the kind of miss that Lamar is probably thinking. 

 

Levi walks over. He pulled something out of the nightstand and threw it at him. 

 

Lamar caught it and looked into his hands. It was a silver ring. 

 

"Before you think it, no, I'm not proposing to you." Levi said, jokingly with a small smirk. 

 

'Not proposing to you yet anyway.' Levi thought, also mostly to himself. 

 

Lamar examined the ring in thought. He then looked back at Levi, waiting for him to continue. 

 

"I noticed before that you were looking at my hand for a ring when we had a conversation about love. I was engaged before, to JJ. We were gonna get married in three months but then, it happened..." Levi said the last part, quietly and sadly. 

 

Levi got a sad look in his eyes. "JJ got shot and died in a coma. I was sad for a long time, I never got close to anyone or fell in love. After that, I became a detective. Four months later, I met you." He smiled at the end of saying that. 

 

He looked at Lamar as he got closer to him. 

 

"Lamar, I love you. I'm not gonna let you die ever. You're everything to me and I will protect you. I promise that." he also said. 

 

Lamar stood up and walked to Levi. His eyes were filled with sadness. Lamar pulled him in a hug, stroking his hair.    
  
\- “I’m so sorry..” 

 

Levi had a sad smile at that. "It's okay, Lamar. I'm happy now." he said to him then, puts his forehead on Lamar's forehead. 

 

He stares into Lamar's eyes. "Especially with you." Levi was smiling again while saying this. 

 

Lamar smiled a bit and sighed.    
  
\- “Ah’m happy to hear that..” he murmured back to him. 

 

Levi smiled again at him. He kissed Lamar on the lips, lovingly. He felt loved. 

 

'I love you and always will, Lamar.' he thought 

 


End file.
